sonic_ocfcfandomcom-20200214-history
Annemarie the Dark
Biography Annemarie takes her personality from her father, moody, quick to anger and a lack of finding humor in things. she hates her mother, Platinum because of her overly joyful attitude. Anne feels extremely self-conscious in public so she will wear long sleeved pants and shirts no matter the weather. she spends most of her time with her father and looks up to him, hoping that she will be as strong and respected as he is when she is older. Family Annemarie is the daughter of Spike and Platinum. Love life Annemarie has had many crushes in her life, but one of her biggest crushes was on a thief boy named Jojo. they would sneak off into the forest late at night so they could talk in private since Spike disliked him greatly. Anne loved Jojo and thought he was pretty cool since he was an expert at stealing jewelry. one night, Jojo brought Annemarie a ruby necklace, but she didn't know how to respond since she wasn't that big on wearing necklaces. Spike eventually found out and demanded her to stop talking to Jojo. the necklace was returned, and Jojo was threatened by Spike to stay away from his daughter. Annemarie was upset after hearing that Jojo had left town, thinking that she could never love a boy again. much later on, at a picnic that her parents and their friends were having, she spotted a boy staring at her. she was a bit frightened at a total stranger watching her, but after seeing his face, she thought he was kind of cute. Spike noticed him after Annemarie pointed him out, and told him to come tell them who he was. the boy was silent and began to panic. Spike began to insult him, and Anne also joined in because she felt like she had to for her father. this made the boy hurt and he ran away. Anne felt bad for what she had done, and felt angry that her father would actually insult someone. she argued with Spike and bolted towards the forest, cutting herself on the branches of the trees. she just sat there, feeling defeated and soon began crying. later, the boys chao heard her, and they followed the sound of the sobbing, and found her. upon seeing him, she started wailing more and apologized to him. he healed her and helped her up. she hugged him, thanked him, and smiled at him(which smiling is a rare thing for her). she was then told by one of his friends that his name is Andy, and he is a mute. she didn't mind, she thought it was unique and the two started to grow a friendship. Anne had quickly begun to have a crush on him as well. the two started dating a few years later. Trivia *Having no resemblance to her mother, people usually think that how Annemarie was born was because Spike cheated on Platinum with another woman. *Anne shares her purple-loving side from her mother. *Annemarie means "Bitter grace". *After moving away from mobius, Annemarie started to miss her mother. she will ask Spike when they can go visit her every so often. Category:Dark Category:Heterosexuals Category:OCs That Are Dating Category:Females Category:Heroes